A Divided Tribe
This book is by User:WoFan138 Chapter 1|Wind Blaze Wind Blaze was confused. She wasn’t sure why. She stood at the foot of the Queen's abandon treehouse waiting for permission to enter. "You may enter," said an oily voice. Wind Blaze turned around slowly and found a old KirinWing with orange scales and a white mane. he starred at her. '' Should I say something?'' she thought. "Um...Hi my name is Wind Blaze... and I would like access to the queen's library." "Ahh, I see. Youngsters like you are always curious." he replied " And of course you can enter. I mean there's a lot of history in those scrolls. What exactly are you looking for? "I'm looking for scrolls on about what happened to Queen Forest Fire." She said. Then without another word she threw open the door and marched inside. The interior of the old palace was very spooky, Wind Blaze halve expected for a ghost to jump out at her. She rounded the corner and founded her self in front of the largest doors she'd ever seen (apart from the ones at the entrance) she grabbed the handles and yanked the doors open with more force than she'd intended. One of the doors went flying of its hinges, '' oops'' she thought '' guess I'll have to be more careful.'' inside the library there where hundreds of scrolls tucked away in small notches carved into the walls. Some of the shelves where ten dragons tall others were smaller than a scavenger. '' Ok where to start'' she thought, she looked around the room and saw the nearest shelf was labeled History she walked over and saw what she was looking for; a scroll entitled '' KirinWing Queens'' She unrolled the scroll to the first section, the first was titled 'Queen Forest Fire' Queen Forest Fire was one of the first known KirinWing Queens. She hatched 23 years be for the Great War began. " Cool" Wind Blaze cried, then she realized the was the only one around she unrolled the scroll a bit more to read the longer paragraph ''King Fire Fall Found Darkstalker's scroll. He let each member of his tribe write ONE spell to benefit themselves, however Fire Fall didn't want to follow that rule, and used it to cast multiple spells. Including one that would make him an animus. Slowly he began to lose himself, and one night he announced to Queen Forest Fire that he wanted to rule the World.That is when Forest Fire realized that Fire Fall had lost his mind, and she reached out to all the Kirin villages closets to the palace to flee the kingdom somewhere where their King would never find them. By then, majority of the Kirin have left, but about 100 don't believe their king is mad, so they stayed behind. Soon Fire Fall realized what was happening and put the kingdom into lock down. Now Queen Forest Fire and hundreds of other Kirin are homeless. Queen Forest Fire reached out to Queen Coral, telling her about what happened. Coral sent scouts to patrol the whole continent, but they didn't find anyone. In conclusion: Queen Forest Fire lost half of her citizens and the other half went homeless. Queen Coral let the Kirin build a new village in The Kingdom of the Sea, but Kirin don't eat fish. They only eat fruit so they had to steal food from the RainWings, and Queen Grandeur realized what was happening and had Forest Fire arrested. For punishment, she was stranded on an island with only meat. The island she is imprisoned on is called the Isle of the Verboten. Queen Grandeur was hoping this punishment would make Forest Fire want to eat meat but no such luck. The Isle of the Verboten is a prison for all the worst criminals. If you're a prisoner there, once you enter you NEVER come out!!! ''She new she was out of time so she picked up her scroll and marched out the door. Wind Blaze was relieved to be back out in the sunlight again. After what seemed like hours in the dark, cramped library she wasn't used to such bright light, fortunately her eyes adjusted quickly. She spread her wings, angling the so she could catch a wind due west. She soared over the ruins of the Kirin kingdom and towards the kingdom of Sand. Her family lived in Possibility, with several other Kirin families. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)